Ai Eclair
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Ai lost her memories and most of her powers but not her life. She was known as Eclair and now that the others found her they are restoring her lost memories and powers. Watch how doing this changes the entire series and universe! AU OOC possible femslash and bashing. Hell Girl Eclair. More elegant Eclair and loyal Ren Onna and Wanyuudou. Just read and see. Rated M for future scenes
1. The others and Eclairs memories

**Kiddy Grade and Hell Girl crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and how would Kiddy Grade go if Éclair was Hell Girl Ai Enma but her memories of it are gone until just before the start of the series when she meets Hone Onna, Ren, and Wanyuudou again? AU OOC maybe Femslash and maybe Bashing.)**

"Hello there Éclair or should I say Oujo?" A womans voice asked from behind Éclair as she was in the grocery store looking to buy something to cook for dinner.

"Excuse me?" Éclair asked turning around curiously and wondering if she knew the woman that had walked to stand right beside her.

"I said hello do you need any help?" The woman asked smiling at Éclair who took the time to observe the woman. She had black hair tied into a simple ponytail and brown colored eyes. She was wearing a simple work uniform with a name tag that read 'Sona'.

"Oh no thank you. I'm just looking for something simple to cook for dinner tonight. You look familiar for some reason miss. Have we met before?" Éclair asked smiling at the other woman who looked startled slightly at being called 'miss' before smiling at Éclair.

"We have met before a long time ago. It was so long ago that I'm not surprised you don't remember me. Perhaps we can reintroduce ourselves?" The woman offered smiling which caused Éclair to beam at her happily, she didn't know why but Éclair felt strangely at ease around this woman and she was more than eager to learn anything she could about her past.

"Sure. I'm Éclair Montague nice ta meet ya!" Éclair said grinning widely at the woman who looked a little amused at her introduction. Éclair could swear she saw a man with only one eye showing grinning behind his hand at her introduction.

"Nice to meet you, again, Éclair. My name is Sone Anna." The woman said grinning at Éclair who tilted her head slightly.

"Ano. Miss Anna please don't take this the wrong but for some reason I can't help but think of a different name for you." Éclair said smiling and hoping that she wouldn't offend the beautiful woman in front of her.

"Oh? It's alright. I can't help but think of a different name for you too, Éclair, and please don't call me Miss. It makes me feel older than I really am. Tell you what. You tell me the name you thought of and I'll tell you the one I thought of, deal?" Sone asked grinning as she held her hand out to shake Éclairs in order to seal the deal.

"We have a Covenant." Éclair said grinning even wider as she shook Sone's hand, earning a slightly surprised gasp from the man with one eye showing while Sone looked a little shocked at her way of putting it before disguising it quickly.

"Alright you first." Sone said as they dropped their hands while the male that had gasped watched on curiously.

"Don't take this the wrong way Sone but for some reason I can't help but think your name is Hone Onna instead of Sone Anna." Éclair said grinning and scratching the back of her neck sheepishly. Sone couldn't help the shocked gasp that escaped her lips while the man that had been watching them tripped over his own two feet and went tumbling into a shelf.

"Are you alright sir?!" Éclair asked worriedly as she immediately rushed towards the man's side and helped him sit up as he rubbed his head.

"I-I'm fine. I just tripped over something." The man said smiling at Éclair while Sone couldn't help but laugh at the man.

"I'm sorry for laughing at you Ren but you have to admit that it was funny. I'm sure even Wanyuudou would be laughing." Sone said grinning as she offered a hand to help the man, Ren, up. Ren merely grinned up at her and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Are you sure you're alright mister? That was a pretty nasty bump to your head." Éclair asked worriedly while the man laughed lightly and waved off her concerns.

"Don't worry about him Éclair, his head is harder than a twenty foot thick concrete wall." Sone said grinning while Éclair merely snickered slightly.

"Don't get me mad then. I've been known to punch through walls thicker than that before." Éclair warned the man who looked faintly worried at this.

"I'll keep that in mind in the future Oujo-chan." The man said causing Éclairs eyes to widen slightly and she looked confused.

"Why call me Oujo? I'm nothing special." Éclair asked confused and curious although something about it seemed right to her. She couldn't explain it but for some reason it just felt right to her.

"You'll remember in due time, Ai-Oujo." Sone said before she and the man seemed to disappear right before Éclairs eyes, all it took was a single blink of Éclair's eyes and they were gone.

"Was I just imagining that?" Éclair wondered aloud when she noticed something in her shopping basket. There was a box of some kind of green tea Éclair had never heard of before as well as a white obi with a black floral print kimono on top of it.

"Strange I don't remember picking these things up. I must've done it while I was talking with Sone." Éclair said to herself before she grabbed a thing of ramen noodles and made her way to the register.

"See you later Ross! Try not to work too late tonight you hear?" Éclair called over her shoulder a few minutes later as she exited the grocery store with her purchases on her arm, only to see an old man struggling with his purchases.

"Need a hand sir?" Éclair asked smiling at the old man with the fedora on his head.

"Why thank you young miss." The man said smiling at Éclair and letting her take several of the bags from his arm.

"You're welcome sir. Just show me where to put them." Éclair said making sure to take the heavier bags from the man.

"You're a god send child. Right over here please." The man said showing the way to a nearby car that was red and black and its tire rims seemed to be on fire, literally.

"Haha. I've been called many things before but never a god send. Some people even say I was sent by the devil." Éclair said causing the man to look shocked for a second before smiling again.

"I just don't see it. You look more like an angel than a demon to me." The man said opening the car door with his now free hand.

"Haha. Maybe I'm the Devils Angel then." Éclair mused with a laugh as she placed the man's groceries in his car.

"Haha. Perhaps. Well thank you for your help. Ai-Oujo." The man said climbing into his car and driving away leaving Éclair there clutching her head when it throbbed in pain at hearing the name again.

"Ah. My head is hurting. I'd better get home. Perhaps a cup of that tea I brought would help." Éclair said massaging her head as she began walking towards her apartment, not noticing the three strange people watching her from a distance.

"She'll remember soon and since that batshit spider has long since lost his powers we'll be able to contact her." The one eyed man, Ren, said crossing his arms as he and the other two watched their companion and honorary family member from a distance.

"She'll remember by the end of the night. Shall we get her bracelet ready? You know how much she loves it." Hone asked dropping her disguise and appearing in her usual kimono.

"She'll find it on her bedroom pillow the moment she arrives." Wanyuudou said smiling his usual smile as he watched his friend and comrade enter her apartment and put away her purchases, only finding the bracelet on her pillow after a moment.

"What a beautiful bracelet. I'll have to change the locks later but I need to thank whoever left this here for me." Éclair said causing her three former companions to grin at one another as Éclair slipped the bracelet on. The familiar jingling of the bells on her wrist causing her eyes to widen as she fell to her knees clutching her head. After a full moment while the three strange people from earlier appeared in her apartment with all of them looking worried.

"I see. Thank you for restoring my memories." Éclair said her voice becoming more haunting and ethereal sounding as she stood up elegantly.

"Of course Oujo-chan." Ren said smiling flamboyantly at the auburn haired woman who merely smiled again.


	2. episode one part one lobby attack

**Kiddy Grade and Hell Girl crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

Lumiere knew there was something going on with Éclair, heck everyone knew there was something going on with Éclair. Instead of her usual cheerful and reckless self she was calmer and more, well, elegant. She had also changed her E.S. uniform. Instead of the rather skimpy red and gold uniform with a giant upside down cross shaped hole cut in it, Éclair was now wearing a black floral print traditional kimono and her large cross earring was replaced with a smaller flame shaped one. Even her voice had changed to a softer more haunting tone.

Then there were the three people that never seemed to be far from Éclair. One was a woman apparently named Sone Anna that wore a kimono as well over a white Nagajuban and sometimes seemed a bit like a skeleton. Lumiere swore that she had once seen the womans bones but thought it might have been a trick of the light.

There was also a man that seemed to have his short spiky black hair permanently covering his right eye, only leaving his left one visible. He often seemed to wear a white and green hooded jacket, which he wears over a black shirt as well as black track pants with an orange track running down on both sides of the pants. According to Éclair and the other two strangers, his name was Ren Ichimoku.

The final person was an older looking man called Wanyuudou that was bald and wore a dark red brown haori, which he wore over a yukata of khaki color as well as a black obi that keeps his yukata tied shut. He often seemed to wear a plain white fedora on his head and a red scarf around his shoulders.

What was even stranger was that any attempt to gain information about these three was in vain. Anytime someone tried to follow them to see where they lived, they failed because the three seemed to just disappear into thin air behind something or another. There was no information of them on any information network that Lumiere or TweedleDee could find and strangest of all, to Lumiere at least, was that despite all this those three didn't have a single nano-machine or enhancement of any kind to their bodies. Not any that she could find at least. The only E.S. member that didn't seem affected by this was Éclair who merely gave a small amused smile when it was brought up.

"Oujo-chan! I hope you don't mind but you left your lunch at home so I thought I'd bring it to you." Ren said waving as he entered the lobby and headed straight for Éclair at the receptionist desk, ignoring all the looks he was getting from the class on a field trip there or the workers milling about. That was something else that had changed. Éclair started bringing her own lunch to work and if she forgot it one day then one of the other three would bring it to her before her lunch break. Éclair steadfastly refused to eat anything from the cafeteria.

"Think of the devil." Lumiere muttered under her breath at the sight of the man, causing Éclair's lips to twitch in amusement at this.

"Thank you Ren and please be sure to thank Sone for preparing me lunch for me will you?" Éclair asked smiling as she took the bento from the grinning man who nodded at her request.

"Will do Oujo-chan. By the way. I noticed something strange on my way in here." Ren said dropping his smile as he leaned forward slightly, causing Éclair's smile to drop as well as she tensed slightly.

"Oh?" Éclair asked her eyes sweeping the area just outside the floor to ceiling windows along the walls.

"Oh yes. You don't know if there is supposed to be some kinds of drill today do you? What other reason could armed cyborgs be heading here?" Ren asked causing Lumiere to look alarmed at his warning.

"I see. Thank you Ren. Do you wish to stay and have some fun with them?" Éclair asked raising an eyebrow at the spiky haired man who grinned in response, not once did Éclair's voice waver or show anything other than calmness. If there weren't armed cyborgs heading towards them this very second, and things had not been so confusing earlier, Lumiere would have been impressed by how elegant and calm Éclair had been for the last two days.

"If I may Oujo-chan?" Ren asked looking at Éclair hopefully which caused Lumieres eyebrow to twitch ever so slightly. In the two days since they had meet the three mysterious people it was made abundantly clear that they were loyal to no one but Éclair and Éclair alone. If someone else tried to order them to do anything they would look at Éclair first to see if it was okay with her. If it was they did it without question or complaint. If it wasn't they merely smiled and didn't do as asked, no matter what you told them. They had found this out the hard way when Alv tried to order Sone to get her something to eat. Éclair had shook her head 'no' when Sone looked at her curiously and when Alv tried to force the issue Sone had managed to stab Alv in the arm with her finger nails. No one but Éclair and her three companions knew how she had done it and none of them were telling.

"Of course. You may stay if you wish." Éclair said calmly which caused Lumieres eyebrows to twitch again. It seemed that the three existed solely to listen to Éclair and her orders; Éclair knew this as well and had no issues with it. Of course she didn't take advantage of this and make them do anything they truly didn't want to do but it seemed that if she wanted them to do something they didn't care if they had to walk across hell barefooted. It would get done and quickly.

"Thank you. It's been so long since I or the others could actually play with our opponents. Not at all like we used to of course but half the fun is coming up with new ways to do it." Ren said sounding incredibly happy at this which caused Éclair to give another small smile just before a window broke to admit the armed cyborgs.

"Shall we Ren?" Éclair asked calmly as she motioned towards the cyborgs who were pointing their guns all over the place.

"Oh? You usually don't join in on the fun until after it's almost over." Ren said raising his only visible eyebrow at Éclair curiously and causing Éclair to smirk.

"Yes but you should realize that the more things stay the same, the more they change as well. That also applies to me." Éclair said causing Lumiere to sigh slightly, at least Éclair wasn't totally different. She still knew how to smirk and fight like she used to, she just didn't do it often. Lumiere felt her eyebrow twitch again when Sone Anna and Wanyuudou calmly appeared out of nowhere with smirks on their faces.

"This should be quite fun then." Ren commented happily before he and Éclair vanished from their spots by the receptionist desk. Lumiere looked over at the cyborgs quickly only to see Ren kick one down while Éclair calmly backhanded the one holding a guard hostage into the wall. What happened next caused Lumiere, and everyone elses, eyes to widen in shock.

The five cyborgs were being held down by hands reaching out from the floor and climbing all over them. It seemed that Sone was made of nothing but bones, her skin was completely gone in fact!, and she was asking the cyborgs what was wrong with them as if nothing was happening. Wanyuudou and Ren had found some official looking uniforms from somewhere and were currently reading off a list of charges to the cyborgs that they had gotten from lord only knew where. Éclair was just standing right there in the middle of it all, wearing her black floral print kimono, as she stood before the cyborgs staring down at them impassively with blood red eyes.

"Are you ready to confess to your sins and repent now?" Wanyuudou asked calmly and with a smile on his face after Sone used her bony hand to pierce one cyborgs suit, going straight through the chest cavity where a humans heart would be.

"Like hell." The leader spat while behind him his subordinates where whimpering and trying to fight off the hands grabbing at them.

"Ironic since that's where you'll be going if you don't confess and repent." Ren said smiling humorlessly while Éclair stood there as calmly and elegantly as a princess would.

"I'll do whatever you want! I'll tell you everything you need to know just don't hurt me!" One of the cyborgs shouted while slowly, one by one, the others nodded as well in terror. It was plain to anyone that they were scared of the four going through with their threats of taking the cyborgs to hell.

"Aww. It's not as much fun when they give up." Sona said pouting slightly while the two men nodded their agreements.

"It merely saves us the trouble of ferrying all five of them to hell. I'm sure Chief Eclipse would like to know why they attacked the G.O.T.T. can you three deliver them to the interrogation rooms and make sure they don't try anything until some E.S. members get there?" Éclair asked her three friends calmly and causing them to nod their agreements as Éclair then reappeared behind the receptionist desk in her receptionist uniform.

"W-what just happened?" Lumiere asked rubbing her eyes as if not believing what she had just seen.

"Several men broke into the lobby but were taken out by illusions, I'm afraid everyone else got caught in the illusions too. It is about time for E-shift I believe." Éclair said calmly and elegantly with an amused smile on her face the whole time.


	3. episode one interlude The mothers of who

**Kiddy Grade and Hell Girl crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Several men broke into the lobby but were taken out by illusions, I'm afraid everyone else got caught in the illusions too. It is about time for E-shift I believe." Éclair said calmly and elegantly with an amused smile on her face the whole time.

"Well if it isn't Éclair and Lumiere, our two brave receptionists. Good work this morning but I hope you're ready for something a little more exciting?" Eclipse asked more than said as she stood and smiled as the two girls entered the office, the two of them having changed from their receptionists uniforms into their E.S. uniforms.

"Not really brave, Chief. One of Éclair's friends saw the cyborgs heading our way and warned us. Éclair and her three new friends seemed to have cast an illusion on everyone in the lobby. It's primarily what caused the five cyborgs to give up." Lumiere explained to the blond who looked surprised at this, they haven't seen or heard anything about illusions before.

"Oh? Perhaps you both can take a seat and explain then? I don't believe you've ever had anything to do with illusions before, Éclair." Eclipse said sitting and frowning seriously, causing the two girls to nod and take their seats on one of the two couches.

"Here you are Oujo-chan. Made just like you like it." Hone-Onna said appearing out of nowhere with a tea cup and saucer in her hands, promptly handing it to Éclair who's lips twitched upwards slightly.

"Thank you. I take it you brewed it yourself?" Éclair asked taking the cup and sipping the tea without hesitation.

"Of course mistress. Ren and Wanyuudou can't even get the water to boil without blowing something up." Hone-Onna replied grinning slightly behind her hand and causing Éclair to grin as well, the boys were useless when it came to cooking or anything to do with the kitchen.

"I remember. I was just wondering if I would have to replace the kitchen again." Éclair said causing Hone-Onna to snicker heartily.

"Do you wish for me to stay and explain some things that you may not be able to mistress?" Hone-Onna asked while the other three in the office were looking shocked at her appearing so suddenly, or it might have been because Éclair was actually drinking tea without complaint.

"That will be fine. Also I would like it if one of you accompanied me from now on, in case anything unsavory was to happen." Éclair said her eyes closed as she sipped her tea again, before setting the cup and saucer on her lap elegantly.

"Of course mistress." Hone-Onna said with a smirk as she sat beside Éclair, happily letting the auburn haired girl lay her head upon the bone woman's shoulder.

"I believe you once told me to tell you if I learned anything of my past, Chief Eclipse." Éclair said calmly and without bothering to lift her head from Hone-Onna's shoulder.

"Are you saying that you're acting so differently from normal because you're remembering your past?" Eclipse asked raising both of her eyebrows at Éclair at this information.

"To you and the others it might be different but for me, Ren, and Wanyuudou. This is how mistress used to act before, only now she shows her emotions much easier." Hone-Onna said lightly playing with Éclair's auburn colored hair that was cascading over her.

"You knew Éclair from her past?" Eclipse asked narrowing her eyes at the black haired woman who merely smirked.

"Yes. I've known mistress since before she was Éclair. I knew her when she was Ai." Hone-Onna said fondly and smiling down at Éclair who felt her lips twitch into a soft smile at Hone-Onna playing with her hair and speaking of her in such a fond voice.

"Ai?" Eclipse asked confused and causing Éclair to sigh slightly as she sat up again.

"Yes. Before I was Éclair I was Ai Enma. Although more people knew me by another name." Éclair said causing Hone-Onna to pout slightly when she couldn't play with Éclair's long auburn hair anymore.

"Oh? What name is that? We may have heard of you before." Armblast asked smiling rather flamboyantly at the auburn haired girl who didn't seemed phased by him, although Hone-Onna gave him a once over.

"Hmm. He's cute but Ren looks better and so do you mistress." Hone-Onna commented idly to Éclair who smirked at Armblast's put out expression, he was always proud of his rather good looks and to hear this woman say that someone else she knew looked better was a blow to his manly pride.

"My title was Hell Girl. Although, this was long before I met any of you three back in my first life in fact." Éclair said causing Eclipses eyes to widen in shock at this. She had heard rumors of Hell Girl back before the G.O.T.T. or the G.U. was formed but Hell Girl was stated to have been around since feudal Japan before other worlds had been colonized.

"I-I see. I had heard of Hell Girl before but only in rumors and old legends, to think that she would actually exist let alone be one of my E.S. members." Eclipse said folding her hands in front of her mouth and staring at Éclair and Hone-Onna seriously.

"Must be a bit mind boggling eh?" Hone-Onna asked smirking at the blond woman who merely looked at her in a new light.

"The legends also told of the Hell Girls three helpers. A young man named Ren who used to be the spirit of a sword and only had his left eye showing, which made the existence of his right eye something of a mystery. An old man named Wanyuudou who was once the spirit of a carriage wheel, and possessed the ability to turn into a black and red chariot with flaming wheels. Finally the final and single female helper. A young woman named Hone-Onna, who is said to be able to turn into bones whenever she so desires a true demoness. Of course Hell Girls relationship with the two males was described to be like a family, Ren as her brother figure and Wanyuudou as the father or grandfather figure, however her relationship with Hone-Onna was described a bit differently." Eclipse explained to Lumiere and Armblast while Éclair and Hone-Onna blushed a little at knowing that Éclair's 'boss' knew about her relationship with an actual demoness.

"Still. To think that Tweedledee and Tweedledums mothers are a demoness and Hell Girl. It certainly explains their resemblance to pictures of your old self doesn't it, Ai?"


	4. interlude explaining it and changing

**Kiddy Grade and Hell Girl crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Still. To think that Tweedledee and Tweedledums mothers are a demoness and Hell Girl. It certainly explains their resemblance to pictures of your old self doesn't it, Ai?" The office was dead silent after Eclipse's question before Éclair broke it.

"W-What did you just say?" Éclair asked her eyes wide open in shock while next to her Hone-Onna was wide eyed and tensed.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?!" Hone-Onna demanded disappearing from Éclairs side and reappearing in front of Eclipse with her hands covered in flames and poised to strike.

"Hone-chan! That's enough! W-We still need to find out why she said what she did about the Tweedles and us." Éclair said causing Hone-Onna's flame covered hand to stop a mere centimeter away from Eclipse's head.

"Hai Ai-hime." Hone-Onna said softly and glaring at Eclipse pointedly as the former geisha disappeared before reappearing with her arms wrapped around Éclair.

"Now explain miss. The only time Ai-hime has ever been pregnant she had died before the children were born! It was only seven months into the pregnancy and despite the doctors best attempts they told us that the emergency C-section they did killed the babies in the process since it was too early!" Hone-Onna said causing Éclair to rub over the top of her stomach, distinctly remembering how it had once been swollen with the promise of twins.

"When Tweedledum was hospitalized recently they did a blood work test as part of the standard procedure. It came up that he and his sister was Éclair's biological children and with the abilities they recently started showing it made sense exactly who their 'father' is when I heard about you being Hell Girl and recalled the old legends and rumors." Eclipse said causing Éclair's head to shoot up, she hadn't heard about either of the Tweedles being hospitalized!

"To be honest I thought Éclair knew which is why her maternal instincts around the two were so strong." Eclipse admitted before there was a frantic knocking on the office doors.

"What is it?" Eclipse asked turning to look at the door at the sound of the frantic knocking.

"It's the Tweedles, Chief. It's happening again and the doctors told them." Mercredi called through the door causing Eclipse's eyes to widen.

"What?! I gave the doctors specific instructions not to tell the Tweedles of their mother until I had a chance to confront her myself! Send them in immediately." Eclipse ordered standing straight up when the doors opened and TweedleDee came in with half of her face showing her skeleton while Tweedledums hands were on fire.

"Why does this keep happening and why did she abandon us?!" Tweedledum demanded not noticing Éclair on the couch staring at them in shock and joy, Hone-Onna not far behind.

"She didn't even know you were alive so watch that temper of yours Tweedledum! She and your 'father' were told that you didn't survive the emergency C-section the doctors had performed when she died during the seventh month of pregnancy!" Eclipse snapped right back at the dark haired boy who looked shocked and then apologetic at this.

"It's alright, Tsuki-chan. Just relax and calm down. You'll return to complete flesh and bone in just a moment." Hone-Onna said appearing beside TweedleDee and speaking softly and soothingly.

"Tsuki? I'm afraid you must be mistaken Ms. Sone. My name is TweedleDee." TweedleDee said confused by what the strange woman beside her had called her.

"That may be your name now but before you were born we planned on naming you Tsuki. Tsuki Hana Enma actually." Hone-Onna said gently and sadly causing the twins eyes to widen while Éclair appeared beside Tweedledum suddenly.

"To stop the flames you only need to calm down and relax, Nichi-kun." Éclair said softly to the male sibling that jumped, startled at her appearing beside him so suddenly.

"Nichi?" Tweedledum asked turning towards the woman that is his birth mother curiously and wondering if she truly hadn't known they were alive.

"That was what we were going to name you when you were born. Nichi Hebi Enma." Éclair said smiling sadly at her son whose hands slowly lost the fire on them while Tweedledees skin slowly returned to her bone exposed areas.

"Moon flower and Sun snake, the judge of the underworld? Really Éclair?" Lumiere asked in disbelief as she translated the two names into English and causing Éclair to blush slightly.

"To tell you the truth I think I came up with their names when high on pain medications for the gash across my chest." Éclair admitted sheepishly causing Eclipse and Armblast to snort in amusement while Lumiere looked at Hone-Onna curiously.

"You think I was going to be dumb enough to argue with my injured, moody, and six months pregnant wife? I like not having to sleep on the floor thank you very much." Hone-Onna said snorting as well before gulping when Éclair gave her a glare.

"Moody? I don't recall being moody, Hone-Chan. I think I was perfectly rational after you had gotten me pregnant with twins and then nearly gotten me, the babies, and yourself killed." Éclair said giving her wife a glare while the twins looked at their parents curiously and slightly hopefully, maybe their parents had wanted them after all.

"Um Chief Eclipse? If it's not too much to ask can Twee-err that is to say Nichi and I go with Lumiere and…Okaa-san on their assignment? I kind of want to get to know my parents a little more as soon as possible." TweedleDee, that is to say Tsuki, asked blushing slightly and looking away from her boss at the surprised look she was given by the blond woman. Éclair looked overjoyed and hopeful at this; perhaps her children didn't blame her and did want her in their lives?

"…I see no harm in it so I suppose it would be okay. The assignment is pretty low level so you shouldn't have many, if any at all, problems. Do you wish to take on the names you would have been given at birth then?" Eclipse asked sighing and looking defeated when Éclair turned hopeful, almost begging, eyes on the blond chief while Hone-Onna looked at her daring her to say no. The twins looked at one another and seemed to have a silent discussion with one another before Tweedledee glared at her brother, showing that she had inherited Éclair's 'you'd better do it or you'll be sorry' glare while Tweedledum had inherited Hone-Onna's desire to keep the family happy and relented as he nodded.

"Done. Now onto your mission. You five will be escorting Auditor Armblast and his package safely to Medeia in order for negotiations between Faunus and Medeia to begin. That is all." Eclipse said dismissing them all after typing something on her desk for a few seconds, apparently it was a name change form for TweedleDee and Tweedledum. Although from now on they will be known as Nichi and Tsuki.

"We shouldn't need both ships for this should we?" Tsuki asked as the group saluted and walked from Chief Eclipses office, Tsuki not wanting to go overboard on the mission and yet spend as much time with her mothers as possible.

"No. We can take the La Muse if you want. She can hold all of us easily." Éclair offered hesitantly, she wanted to get to know her children but she didn't want to pressure them into doing anything they didn't want to.

"That sounds good to us…Kaa-chan." Nishi said causing Éclair's eyes to widen. Tsuki calling her 'Okaa-san' wasn't completely unexpected. Tsuki had always been the softer and more trusting of the twins for as long as Éclair has known her but for Nishi to be calling her 'kaa-chan'. It meant that he actually wanted to try and know her, get to know her as his mother instead of his coworker!

"My my. So the prince and princess survived when we were told that they had not. This is certainly a welcome surprise." Wanyuudou said grinning as he appeared out of nowhere behind the twins, causing them to jump and turn around with Nishi reflexively taking a protective position in front of his sister.

"Haha. You got that right Wanyuudou." Ren said from behind Éclair and Hone-Onna, causing the twins, Lumiere, and Armblast all to jump and turn around.

"I agree. Don't worry Nishi-kun, Tsuki-chan. You'll get used to it soon." Éclair said disappearing from their view only to reappear behind them grinning, and snickering when they jumped and turned around to stare at her.


	5. more explaining and back to the episode

**Kiddy Grade and Hell Girl crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"I agree. Don't worry Nishi-kun, Tsuki-chan. You'll get used to it soon." Éclair said disappearing from their view only to reappear behind them grinning, and snickering when they jumped and turned around to stare at her.

"So you used to be called Ai Enma or Hell Girl?" Tsuki asked tilting her head curiously at her mother as they prepared to leave Aineias through a linear shaft.

"Yep. Trust me it was a shock to me too when I first got my memories back." Éclair said smiling slightly and typing away at her console before Lumiere sighed slightly.

"I have this under control Éclair. You talk with the Twee- ah- that is to say, your children." Lumiere said causing Éclair to look at her surprised before grinning widely.

"Thanks Lumiere! You're the best!" Éclair said grinning widely as she gave Lumiere a friendly hug before bounding over to sit next to her wife and son.

"A lady really should be more elegant." Lumiere said sighing and causing Éclair to nearly stick her out at Lumiere before she suddenly stopped herself and shook her head for a moment as if to rid herself of cobwebs.

"Are you alright Oujo-hime?" Hone asked noticing her wife's strange actions while Nichi was looking at her confused as well and slightly worried.

"I'm fine. My memories and life as Éclair was just warring my life and memories as Ai for a moment. I'm alright now." Éclair said waving off their concern with a small smile causing Nichi and Tsuki to look at her worriedly.

"Is that why sometimes you act just like you used to and other times you act as you have in this life?" Hone-Onna asked looking at Éclair curiously and earning a small nod from the auburn haired beauty.

"So…what happened to us Okaa-san, Otou-san?" Tsuki asked curiously and wanting to break the sudden tension, causing snorts of amusement among everyone when Hone-Onna face planted at her title.

"I've been called many different things over the years but that has to be the first time I have ever been called 'Otou-san' before." Hone-Onna said picking herself and rubbing the bridge of her nose ever so slightly.

"Well how should I begin?" Éclair asked herself sighing at her daughters question. She knew it had been coming sometime soon but Éclair would have preferred to wait at least another few hours or so.

"I was about two months pregnant before I realized that I was even with child. Of course we were thrilled to have a child on the way, our small family was going to be complete. We had my grandmother who was, of course, the grandmother figure. Wanyuudou was my father figure, Ren who was the older brother figure, Hone-Chan my wife and the 'father' of my children, and you two were on the way. We couldn't wait for you both to be born although when we learned of my pregnancy Wanyuudou was laughing like a madman while Ren had fainted and Hone-chan couldn't stop gapping and merely touching my stomach. Of course when Ren came back around he proceeded to chase Hone-chan around threatening to dismember and inflict as much damage as possible on her without killing her." Éclair said causing Wanyuudou to snicker as he remembered watching that while he and Ai merely laughed.

"You're telling me. I thought my legs were going to break from running so fast and so much for that much time." Hone-Onna said causing Éclair to smirk.

"If that had happened you'd be in some serious trouble Koibito." Éclair said lightly as she casually went back to what she used to call Hone-Onna when they were alone during her time as Ai.

"Anyways, I was about five months pregnant when we discovered that it was twins. I didn't believe it was possible but I was actually happier that we were having twins; of course I gave Hone-Chan hell about-how did Ren put it? Oh yeah!- about 'knocking me up with a set of twins' in Ren's words. You two had started kicking around that time as well, and let me tell you both this, you must have inherited my strength because I swear you two left some bruises on my stomach, inside and out." Éclair said causing the twins to grin sheepishly at her, it was true they were almost as strong as Éclair herself but they hadn't know that they had been that strong since before they were born.

"When I was six months pregnant I went out to collect a soul for Hell, as was my job then, and the target tried to slice me open with a sword. Hone-Chan didn't take this lying down of course and managed to shield you two from the attack but I suffered a nasty gash across the chest that left me hospitalized and ultimately killed me a month later. Of course the target didn't last much longer after he wounded me, I believe Ren and Wanyuudou had to restrain Hone-chan from torturing him herself for the rest of eternity. I managed to hang onto my life until my seventh month of pregnancy, that's when my heart finally gave out. Before it did though I was able to instruct the doctors to do everything they could in order to save you both. I knew that even if I couldn't raise or take care of you both, then Hone-Chan and the boys would." Éclair said sighing slightly as she finished telling them the basics of what had happened while Hone-Onna wrapped her arms around her wife, it had nearly kill Hone when she was told that her wife and children were all dead. She wasn't the one to carry them though and she knew that no matter how bad she had felt, her wife must feel at least twice as bad.

"I wasn't allowed in during the surgery and Ren had been using his eye to watch what happened with the twins but he wasn't able to watch as they cut up our Oujo-chan. I don't think any of us would have been able to just sit by and watch them do that to her. When he thought it was safe to look at what was going on again he saw two the bodies of the babies. We couldn't tell who's children was who's though because Oujo-hime was in the same room as a woman who had gone into labor early and both sets of twins were covered in blood so much that we could hardly make out what their hair color was. The doctors handed the living set of twins, you two I now realize, to the other woman and told me that my wife and both of my children had died. Given the evidence…I was inclined to believe him." Hone-Onna said adding in the parts that Éclair didn't know as she smiled sadly at her children.

"Whirblewind! We're making an emergency separation from the linear tracks! Initiate the inertial drive!" Lumiere ordered breaking up the tense family oriented moment as a ship in front of them tried to ram into them and keep them from going anywhere.

"Sonuva!" Éclair exclaimed as she pulvalted over the back of her chair and landed in the seat in order to assist Lumiere.

"You G.O.T.T. dogs aren't going anywhere!" A man's voice shouted at them causing Éclair to growl.

"Listen here dipshit. We are not dogs. We are just everyday people doing our jobs in order to help support ourselves and our families. My twin children are on board this ship and if you even think of firing off some kind of weapon I will come on board your ship and ferry you straight to hell myself!" Éclair snarled over the communication link earning dropped jaws from everyone, even Hone-Onna who had never seen her wife so angry before. Even that fight against the Shibata's hadn't elicited this much anger from her wife.

"Uh-oh. Oujo's protective instincts are coming to the forefront. I feel bad for whatever poor dumbass tries attacking the twins now." Wanyuudou said shaking his head to the side when the two men were cowed by the glare of maternal protectiveness Éclair was giving them over the link.


	6. Viola! Filler Kikuri and Yamawaro

**Kiddy Grade and Hell Girl crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Listen here dipshit. We are not dogs. We are just everyday people doing our jobs in order to help support ourselves and our families. My twin children are on board this ship and if you even think of firing off some kind of weapon I will come on board your ship and ferry you straight to hell myself!" Éclair snarled over the communication link earning dropped jaws from everyone, even Hone-Onna who had never seen her wife so angry before. Even that fight against the Shibata's hadn't elicited this much anger from her wife.

"Uh-oh. Oujo's protective instincts are coming to the forefront. I feel bad for whatever poor dumbass tries attacking the twins now." Wanyuudou said shaking his head to the side when the two men were cowed by the glare of maternal protectiveness Éclair was giving them over the link.

"I agree with Wanyuudou. Whatever idiot that tries attacking those two now is going to be in for a big surprise alright." Ren said whistling slightly as he watched Éclair curse out the men when they threatened to blow up the La Muse.

"You fucktard bastards even think of it and I'll kill your dumbasses and screw the fuck outta hell I'll fucking torture you myself for all of eternity!" Éclair yelled at the two causing Lumiere, Armblast, and the twins to blush as she went off on another cursing spree. She was who knew how many years old as Ai Enma but added in to her time as Éclair? She had a very large and explosive vocabulary alright.

"Eat this assholes!" Éclair exclaimed using her powers to catch their ship on fire as her eyes glowed red in her anger, showing the twins exactly where they had gotten it from.

"Okaa-san is scary when she wants to be." Tsuki said eyeing her mother warily and causing those that knew Éclair as Ai to snort in amusement.

"You don't know the half of it, musume. Remind me to tell you of that time where we had to send an abusive electrician to hell and your mom got in on the torture." Hone-Onna said with a small snicker as she and the two males remembered that time, they had still had Kikuri and Yamawaro with them back then.

"I swear some idiots are going to make me ferry them to hell today." Éclair said sighing as she sat back and shook her head slightly in disbelief at the actions of some complete morons.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to ask. Where are Kikuri and Yamawaro?" Éclair asked blinking and turning to her wife suddenly when she finally realized the absence of the two younger looking helpers.

"They died and stayed dead a little over a thousand years ago, Oujo-hime. They had gotten together and were expecting a child of their own but Kikuri didn't survive the birthing and, with their baby being kidnapped by some black haired guy with strange pink eyes shortly after birth, Yamawaro finally succumbed to the parasite that had been put inside of him." Hone-Onna explained sadly as the ship began to warp and Éclair looked saddened at this, the two had been almost like younger siblings to her.

"I see." Éclair said sighing sadly and looking out a window in thought for a moment before she swiveled back around suddenly.

"Wait a baby kidnapped by a black haired man with pink eyes and a scar over his lips?" Éclair asked for clarification causing Hone-Onna and the two males to think for a moment before they nodded slowly.

"I think I know who their child is then, and where she is." Éclair said shaking her head in disbelief while the others looked at her curiously before Lumiere's eyes lit up in recognition as well.

"Honestly what are the chances of my children working at the same place as me as well as Yamawaro's and Kikuri's daughter working there as well?" Éclair asked sighing slightly while Lumiere quickly went over the odds in her head, not knowing it was a rhetorical question.

"Over a billion and three to two per planet." Lumiere answered promptly earning deadpanned looks from the others on board and Tsuki nodded slightly to show that the odds were right, despite it being a rhetorical question.

"You know that was a rhetorical question right Lumiere?" Éclair asked raising an eyebrow at the blue haired girl who flushed slightly and refused to answer, causing the others to chuckle slightly. Lumiere was good with computers and elegance but when it came to goofing off or rhetorical questions she was so far behind it wasn't funny it was hilarious!

"Wait you're saying you know who and where Kikuri's and Yamawaro's daughter is?" Ren asked Éclair, suddenly catching onto that part and causing the others to look at him in disbelief.

"Did he just catch onto that?" Nichi quietly asked his sister who merely shrugged her shoulders lightly while Hone-Onna nodded sagely.

"Yes. She works at the G.O.T.T. as well. I know who it is for sure because the pink eyes only belonged to one person in the last two thousand years. Me, Eclipse, and Lumiere had gotten a job to break up a child smuggling ring a couple hundred or so years back and it was being led by a black haired man with pink eyes and a scar across his lips. There were only two children in his possession at the time, both of whom are now E.S. members at the G.O.T.T. and only one of which is a girl." Éclair said as an explanation causing the twins to exchange curious glances. They had heard about this once and were offered the chance to complete it first but they passed it over since it wasn't one of their strong suites at the time.

"Let me give you a hint. She is excitable and has pink hair." Éclair said smirking slightly when she caught the twins giving her curious looks before their eyes widened in realization. There was only one person at the G.O.T.T. who fit that description.

"So Viola is the daughter of some of your old friend Kaa-chan?"


	7. Back to the story and Lewd

**Kiddy Grade and Hell Girl crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"So Viola is the daughter of some of your old friend Kaa-chan?" Tsuki asked causing Éclair to nod as they began to leave warp space, only to appear behind a large fleet.

"That's what it seems Musume. Ren? Mind shutting them down from the inside?" Éclair asked eyeing the rather large and impressive military fleet that was from Faunus no doubt about it.

"Already on it Oujo." Ren said smirking as he disappeared into thin air and Éclair smirked slightly, she knew Ren and therefore she knew that he was probably going to be done in just a few minutes.

"The four of us can take on different roles and sometimes manipulate people's memories to make it seem like we've known them for years even if we've never seen them before. Ren's probably going to pose as a low ranking military man on the main ship and shut down their systems from the inside without bothering to keep it quiet. He's going to be done in only a few minutes at the most." Hone-Onna explained to her children who nodded slowly at this, that wasn't so strange given some of the other things they had seen their parents or their parents' two friends do.

"All done Oujo." Ren reported appearing next to Wanyuudou a moment later and grinning like the cat that caught the canary.

"What did you do?" Éclair asked raising an eyebrow at Ren's grin and causing said grin to widen.

"Completely embarrass the two men in charge and maybe half the crew and that was without trying." Ren said grinning flamboyantly and causing the twins to snicker slightly, that sounded like something a friend of Éclair's would do.

"Good. Now let's get Armblast to Medeia." Éclair said as La Muse calmly swept through the military formation, Éclair trusting that Ren had disabled anything that poses a danger to them while the La Muse trusted Éclair. Needless to say that Hone-Onna was more than a little amused at all the screaming going on over the comm link that had been tuned to the military fleets' channel.

"Remind me to get the details of what he did later?" Éclair requested of her wife who merely grinned and nodded in agreement as they calmly flew towards Media.

"You have the President of Faunus in your briefcase?" Tsuki asked looking at Armblast in disbelief once they had landed and Armblast had met with the Prime Minister of Media, as well as revealed what was in his briefcase.

"Must not make lewd comment. Must not make lewd comment." Nichi, Éclair, and Ren were chanting under their breath in unintended harmony as they were invited to the press conference that took place shortly.

"Do you know how many lewd comments you've opened yourself up to by having a full grown man in your briefcase, of his own free will no less?" Ren finally asked Armblast who merely blinked slightly, not expecting that of all things.

"Must not make lewd comment. Must not make lewd comment." Nichi chanted in time with his mother under his breath, careful not to let his sister hear him less he get a small scolding from her.

"Damn you make yourself an easy target you know that right?" Éclair managed to ask without making a lewd comment as she raised her eyebrows at Armblast who merely looked at her in confusion.

"Nichi if you even mutter that lewd comment you're most likely thinking of, I will smack you and give you a tongue lashing you won't forget." Tsuki muttered glaring at her brother slightly when he opened his mouth to say something to Armblast, before promptly changing his mind and looking up at the two men on stage as they shook hands and waved at the cameras.

"Must not make lewd comments. Must not make lewd comments." By now even Hone-Onna was muttering along with her wife, son, and friend. All of them desperately trying not to make lewd comments about Armblast having a grown man in a suitcase.


	8. episode two part one Dvergr and Alv

**Kiddy Grade and Hell Girl crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Must not make lewd comments. Must not make lewd comments." By now even Hone-Onna was muttering along with her wife, son, and friend. All of them desperately trying not to make lewd comments about Armblast having a grown man in a suitcase.

It had been two weeks since the Twins had found out about their parents and the two had grown closer and closer with their parents until they were similar to a family that had never been separated. It was a new feeling for all four of them but it was one they enjoyed.

"Have a nice day sir." Éclair said after giving a man who was visiting for the first time directions, her and Lumiere bowing him on his way. When Éclair came out of the bow and looked up at the opened door again she very nearly scowled. In walked Alv and Dvergr in acceptable versions of their work outfit, which basically meant a buttoned up suit for Alv and a tank top and skirt for Dvergr with a jacket on her arm. Éclair didn't mind Dvergr, in fact she had grown rather fond of the pink haired woman that was also there to listen should anyone need her and when Dvergr had stumbled across the Twins calling Éclair 'mom' once she had kept their secret from everyone that didn't already know, even Alv.

"Dvergr. Are you coming over for supper tonight? Wanyuudou and the others wouldn't mind your company." Éclair asked smiling slightly as the pink haired woman drew nearer while Alv looked at the pink haired woman curiously.

"Of course. You are a very good cook so I would not deny a request to supper or any other meal." Dvergr said with a small twitch of her lips, she and Éclair had bonded slightly over not only having dangerous jobs but also having children that took on dangerous jobs. Of course Dvergr had yet to tell Éclair the name of her one and only daughter yet.

"Haha. I'm not that good but we'll be glad to have you." Éclair said scratching the back of her neck with a small blush at the praise while the Tweedle Twins walked down the stairs in casual outfits, just having gotten off of E Shift. Their appearance caused Alv to very nearly scowl as well, although she was less talented at hiding it than Éclair was.

"Dvergr. Alv." Tweedle Dee said nodding at them both in acknowledgement as she stopped and smiled at Éclair.

"See you later Éclair, Lumiere." Both of the twins said in unision as they waved at the two, causing Éclair to grin slightly.

"Make sure to let the others know that Dvergr is coming over for dinner tonight so I expect them to keep from blowing up the kitchen…again." Éclair called after the two as they passed Alv and Dvergr on their way out, Tweedle Dumb calling back an affirmative over his shoulder.

"Those two still can't cook?" Dvergr asked fighting down the smile tugging on her lips while Éclair shook her head.

"We'd better get going Dvergr. Chief Eclipse is waiting." Alv said glaring slightly at Éclair. Ever since a few days ago Dvergr had been getting closer and closer with the auburn haired woman and not only was Alv getting a little jealous of all the attention both Éclair and the Tweedle Twins from her mother but she was also worried that this could disrupt their plans.

"See you later Dvergr. Better not keep Chief Eclipse waiting…although if the briefcase pervert is any indication me and Lumiere might be joining you up there in a few minutes." Éclair said actually scowling slightly when she noticed Armblast walking in behind Dvergr and Alv.

"Briefcase pervert?" Dvergr asked slightly amused as she and Alv continued to walk towards the stairs.

"And apparently gay considering he had a full grown man in his briefcase during the last assignment we had with him." Éclair explained easily and actually startling a laugh out of Dvergr as she and Alv made their way up the stairs while Armblast frowned at her slightly. Not ten minutes later were the two ships lifting off into space again with Armblast and Ren tagging along in the La Muse.

"Careful there Ren. Armblast might try to shove you into his briefcase next." Éclair said smirking slightly when Ren blanched and moved away from the other man, causing Éclair and Dvergr to laugh slightly.

"Are you sure he had a full grown man in his briefcase Éclair?" Dvergr asked raising an amused eyebrow while behind her Alv was scowling.

"Considering me, Lumiere, Sone, Ren, Wanyuudou, and many others saw the president of Faunus literally come out of the suitcase when we got to Media? Yes I'm sure he had a full grown man in his briefcase. I could show you the video feed from one of the reporters there if you don't believe me." Éclair said snickering while Lumiere and Ren nodded in agreement.

"I believe you but perhaps we can finish up the casual conversations later. The assignment comes first." Dvergr said, noticing the scowl on her daughters face and wondering what could have angered her so, while she and Éclair got serious and concentrated on the assignment.

"There is something wrong here." Éclair said the moment they entered the Globe-Cage.

"What is it Éclair?" Dvergr asked stopping Alv from stepping onto the conveyer belt, she had quickly learned that if Éclair thinks something's wrong then it usually was.

"We've just entered a maximum security prison that was not aware we are coming and you don't find it odd that there is literally no one here to greet us and no ships other than ours in the docking bay? There isn't even any guard here." Éclair pointed out causing Dvergr to blink slightly and wonder how she had not noticed this earlier.

"What do you propose we do then? Wait for the welcoming committee?" Alv sneered causing Dvergr to frown at her, Alv had been even more temperamental than usual lately and she still hadn't found out why.

"Ren. Mind looking around for anyone or anything?" Éclair asked turning to look at the man who merely smiled and vanished from view. It took only a moment or two for Ren to show up again with a frown on his face.

"There aren't any living people here besides us, everyone else is already dead. Although I did find something interesting." Ren said pulling up a picture of what he had found and causing the four womens eyes to narrow.

"That's a gravity bomb and it looks like it's about to go off." Éclair noted before the taking off of a ship made them notice one of their number was missing.

"Armblast you gay asshole!" Éclair screamed at the auditor over a comm link when she noticed that he had stolen Alv and Dvergrs ship and took off while they were distracted.

"Oww my ears." Dvergr murmured rubbing her ears slightly while the other two women and Ren nodded in agreement.


	9. episode 2 part 2 ears

**Kiddy Grade and Hell Girl crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"That's a gravity bomb and it looks like it's about to go off." Éclair noted before the taking off of a ship made them notice one of their number was missing.

"Armblast you gay asshole!" Éclair screamed at the auditor over a comm link when she noticed that he had stolen Alv and Dvergrs ship and took off while they were distracted.

"Oww my ears." Dvergr murmured rubbing her ears slightly while the other two women and Ren nodded in agreement.

"The prisoners we're here for are already dead and likely in hell and we have a bit of an asshole problem on board your ship right now. Let's get on the La Muse and get out of here before that bomb goes off." Éclair growled glaring in the direction Armblast had gone off in with the Svart.

"Agreed." Dvergr said still rubbing her ears lightly, Éclair could scream very very loudly when she wanted to.

"Hmph. Why should we take his word for- Ow!" Alv began with a sneer, only for her sneer to turn into a yelp of pain when Dvergr sighed before grabbing the taller girls' ear and pulling it.

"We'll take his word for it because if there's one thing he would _not_ do its lie to Éclair and both I and she know it.I do not know why you have been so temperamental lately but you and I will be having a long talk about letting your personal feelings get in the way of an assignment later. Right now you are going to follow us onto the La Muse and you are going to be quiet and respectful to them since they do _not_ have to let us onto their ship. Understand?" Dvergr asked pulling a little harder on Alvs ear for emphasis, causing Ren to wince in sympathy for the blue haired woman.

"Yes now let go of my ear!" Alv said trying to break out of her shorter counter parts grip and only succeeding in getting her ear tugged harder.

"I will let go of your ear when I'm sure you'll do as you were told like a good girl. You want to act like a temperamental child then that's how I'll treat you. Now go sit down and be good." Dvergr ordered letting go of Alv's ear and pointing at the La Muse, causing the blue haired woman to high tail onto the ship and sit quietly on the couch.

"Sorry about that. I honestly don't know why she's so temperamental lately." Dvergr apologized to Éclair, Ren, and Lumiere with a small embarrassed smile. Éclair smiled slightly to show that it was alright as she quickly figured out something that none of the other E.S. members knew. Dvergr was Alv's mother just as Éclair was the Tweedles mother.

"It's alright. She's probably just jealous because you've been hanging out with me and the twins so much lately. Why don't you invite her over to dinner as well? That way you can hopefully end this before it gets too out of hand." Éclair said causing Dvergr to nod slightly, that sounded plausible and like a good idea to her. That would make it so that she could still enjoy Éclair, the Twins, and the others company while spending time with her daughter.

"Now let's get out of here and track down that thieving asswipe. Ren?" Éclair asked turning to look at Ren and causing him to nod and give a jaunty salute as he disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Lumiere asked worried that he wouldn't make it out of the prison in time.

"He's gone to keep an eye on Armblast, as has Whirblewind. Are you two alright?" Éclair asked when the gravity bomb went off, forcing Lumiere and Dvergr to their kneeswhile she remained unaffected.

"I'll be fine. Grab Lumiere and get her on the ship." Dvergr said activating her Reflex and sighing in relief when she could stand normally.

"Right. Time to go." Éclair said nodding as she grabbed Lumiere and threw the smaller girl over her shoulder before grabbing Dvergr shoulder and teleporting them to the ship.

"Whirblewind get us out of here!" Éclair yelled to the computer as she laid Lumiere down on the couch beside Alv while she and Dvergr took the controls. The ship took off just as the prison began to break up and fall into the sun.

"Remind me to kick Armblasts ass straight to hell for that later." Éclair said causing Dvergr to nod, the four of them had barely made it out of there in time thanks to all the drama and all.

"I'll help. Now let's get going." Dvergr said as the La Muse trusted Éclairs judgement and let the purplish haired woman pilot her towards an old warehouse the Éclair said Armblast would be in. How Éclair knew that Dvergr didn't bother to question.

"First rule of economics. The higher the profit the greater the risk, or didn't they teach you that in business school?" Éclair asked interrupting Armblast and Chopper's business deal as she seemed to appear out of nowhere wearing an old fashioned engineer's uniform.

"How did you find us so quickly?" Armblast asked impressed slightly while Chopper merely stared at the girl standing on top of a large metal crate.

"I've had Donner keeping an eye on you since the detention center and Ren has been following since you stole the Svart as well." Éclair said putting a hand on her hip as she smirked at his expression when Ren appeared out of seemingly nowhere kneeling down behind Éclair.

"Happy to serve Oujo-chan." Ren said standing and putting his hands in his pockets while Donnerslag dropped the camouflage and appeared next to a wall nearby.

"I see well thank you for the escorts." Armblast said sliding the Hi-G back into his briefcase.

"You're working with them!" Chopper shouted angrily causing his robot to attack Armblast, only for it to be intervened by Éclair.

"Donner. Ren. Keep an eye on wise guy here." Éclair ordered holding the robot's claw like hand back with both of her hands while Dvergr stepped out from behind the large crate as well, causing Armblasts eyebrow to shoot upwards while correcting Éclair on his nickname.

"Alv insisted on teaming up with Lumiere for the moment." Dvergr said smirking slightly, knowing very well that Alv had wanted to be as far away from Dvergr as possible so that she wouldn't get a scolding again.

"And I'd better help Éclair." Dvergr said idly when she noticed that Éclair's nano-mist shield had been knocked out with one blast. Of course this was the moment Éclair decided to swing the now firing robot around like a rag doll, causing Dvergr to quickly absorb one of the blasts that came at her.

"Go ahead. Arrest me! How can you arrest a hologram?" Chopper said a moment later when Dvergr and Éclair worked together to cause all of the robots to explode and Éclair asked for arrest author

"Now would be a good time to look behind you." Armblast said causing the two women with him and Ren to chuckle when Alv grabbed Chopper by the back of his neck when he tried to flee, while Lumiere collected all of the evidence from the computers and shut down all electronics but the hologram. All in all, it was a somewhat dramatic day but a successful mission.


	10. MotherDaughter interlude and walking in

**Kiddy Grade and Hell Girl crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Alright Alv please talk to me. Tell me why you've been so temperamental and moody lately." Dvergr said after she and Alv had gotten home from the assignment but before they left for dinner at Éclair's. Dvergr was desperate to know what was wrong with her daughter; it had been worrying her inconsistently as the two sat looking at one another.

"Nothing's wrong Dvergr." Alv said stubbornly and causing Dvergr to frown, in public when they were keeping their relationship a secret she could understand but Alv only ever called her by her name when in private was if she was angry or annoyed.

"Yes there is Alv and I know it. You only ever call me by my name when we're alone if you're angry or annoyed with me. You've been temperamental and moody both on duty and off lately, and you've seem to dislike Éclair and the Tweedles more now than ever. Please talk to me." Dvergr said causing Alv to blink slightly, her mother had picked up on all of that? How?

"If I know anyone Alv it's you. You're my daughter, I know you better than you think I do. Sometimes I think I know you better than you do." Dvergr said smiling softly at her daughter that merely stared at her shocked for a moment.

"Fine. I-I just hate the fact that you're spending so much time with them that you don't have any time for me anymore! It's always Éclair this or the Tweedles that! I-It's starting to feel like there's no room for me anymore." Alv said with a few tears in her eyes after a moment before looking away in shame at showing such 'weakness' in front of her mother. By doing this she didn't noticed Dvergrs face soften or the fact that the purplish haired woman was staring at her in understanding.

"Oh sweetheart. That's what this is all about?" Dvergr asked standing, stepping forward, and wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"Sweetheart no one is more important to me than you are and you take up more room in my heart than anyone or anything else ever has or ever will. You are my baby girl and no one can ever take your place in my heart." Dvergr said softly as she held her daughter close to her chest, the fact that Alv was still sitting with her head turned to the side causing Alv's ear to be placed just over Dvergrs heart. Dvergr leaned down a little and pressed a kiss to Alv's hair as she held her baby tighter so that her heartbeat reverberated in Alv's ear.

"I've loved you since before you were born. I've loved you since the day I first found out I was pregnant with you, no one and nothing is ever going to change that. I love you now as much as I ever have and I will continue to love you even after I'm long dead, if I'm ever allowed to die." Dvergr said softly to her daughter who was incredibly fragile emotionally right now. If things kept going the way that they had been Alv would've probably done something incredibly drastic and violent just to be sure her mother still loved her, and while Dvergr would have been with her every step of the way she wanted her baby to know that she still loved her _before_ that happened.

"M-mother." Alv said shocked by what her mother was telling her, she hadn't heard her mother say that she loved Alv in at least two years.

"You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me Alv and you are the greatest thing that ever _will_ happen to me. You have no idea how happy I was when I found out I was going to have you, let alone how happy I was the day you were born and every day since then. You have no idea how happy _you_ have made me all these years." Dvergr said gently as she held her daughter just a little tighter, as if trying to convey just how happy Alv has made her all these years.

"Yes you can be incredibly stubborn and cruel when you want to be but you get that from me. If I didn't love you I would have never gone through eight months, two weeks, five days, sixteen hours, and forty two minutes of pregnancy after I learned you were growing inside of me. If I didn't love you I wouldn't have gone through ten hours and twenty-three minutes of labor just so I could hold you in my arms and see you for the first time. If you never believe me on anything else then you should always believe this. You are _my_ baby girl, _my_ beautiful daughter and I love you more than you can ever know." Dvergr said softly as Alv eyes began to water again.

"And if anyone ever tries to tell you differently let me know and I'll break their lying jaws in half." Dvergr said causing Alv to give a short slightly watery laugh.

"Th-Thanks mom. I-I needed to hear all of that." Alv said hastily wiping her eyes while Dvergr released her hold on her daughter and smiled at her.

"Anytime sweetheart and I know you did but you still have to apologize to Éclair and the Twins for acting so cruel to them lately. You know that right?" Dvergr asked softly and causing Alv to nod slightly, even she realized that she had been a little too cruel to them lately.

"I know mom. I'll apologize next time I see them." Alv said making sure to wipe her eyes free of water as she smiled slightly.

"Which will be in just a few moments." Dvergr said grinning at her daughter who merely gave her a confused look.

"Huh?" Alv asked looking at her mother confused and curious; did that mean that Éclair and the twins were coming here?  
"Éclair did invite me to dinner and said that I could bring you along if I wanted to. We're going in just a few moments and you can apologize to Éclair and the Tweedles then. At least this way you can apologize to them in private rather than in public." Dvergr said knowing how much her daughter would hate to apologize to anyone other than her in public. She hated to admit she was wrong about something, just like Dvergr did, especially in public.

"That must be our escort now in fact." Dvergr noted when there was a knocking on the door to the house.

"Escort?" Alv asked confused while Dvergr went to answer the door.

"You can only get to Éclair's real house, where we'll be eating tonight, when you're brought there by one or two of very few people." Dvergr said opening the door and showing the Twins standing there with Tweedle Dumb unable to stop blushing while Tweedle Dee was snickering at him.

"What happened?" Dvergr asked raising an eyebrow as she invited the two in.

"He heard moaning from mom's room and went to make sure she wasn't hurt even though I warned him not to." Tweedle Dee said causing Dvergr and Alv to look confused for a second before Dvergr realized something and smirked at Tweedle Dum's misfortune.

"And he walked in on your parents in a rather…compromising situation didn't he?" Dvergr asked causing Tweedle Dee to laugh as she nodded while Tweedle Dum blushed harder and Alv blanched before giving Tweedle Dum a sympathetic look.

"Go ask to get your memory wiped. Trust me it helps." Alv said causing the Twins to notice her presence while Dvergr flushed slightly at the memory of her daughter walking in on her and her husband once.

"I walked in on my mom and dad once and it haunted me for more than a hundred years." Alv explained pulling a disgusted face that was not something a seven year old wanted or needed to see.

"I told you not to go into my room if you heard strange noises, especially if you don't knock first. You only have yourself to blame for that." Dvergr said defensively and causing Alv to pull another disgusted face.

"I thought you had fallen and hurt yourself! Trust me I wish I didn't go make sure you were okay that time." Alv said sticking her tongue out slightly in disgust as she remembered what exactly she had walked in on that one time.

"Looks like you and Tweedle Dumb have something to bond over now. Both of you wish you didn't see your parents doing _that_." Tweedle Dee said with a snicker.


	11. Emotions and siblings

**Kiddy Grade and Hell Girl crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Looks like you and Tweedle Dumb have something to bond over now. Both of you wish you didn't see your parents doing _that_." Tweedle Dee said with a snicker.

"Wow this place is beautiful." Alv said looking around curiously when Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb had teleported her and Dvergr to Éclair's house, which was a quaint little traditional wooden thing surrounded by a field of spider lilies with a small brook nearby and it seemed that time moved differently here since it was twilight whereas it had been almost dusk back home.

"Thank you. Why don't you two come in and make yourselves at home while I finish up dinner?" Éclair asked smiling at them from the porch and causing Tweedle Dumb to advert his eyes instantly. Dvergr just couldn't help the sly grin that stole across her face.

"So is what those two said true? Nichi walked in on you trying to give him and Tsuki a younger sibling?" Dvergr asked grinning as she teased her friend, who blushed a firey red at that.

"Shut up Dvergr." Éclair said glaring darkly at Dvergr, although it was ruined slightly by the cherry red blush on her face.

"Who're Nichi and Tsuki?" Alv asked tilting her head to the side slightly in confusion at the two names.

"That's right we forgot to tell you our real names." Tweedle Dee said grinning sheepishly in realization while Alv merely looked at her in confusion now.

"Well apparently our names, when we were born, were going to be Tsuki Hana Enma for me and Nichi Hebi Enma for brother. We asked Chief Eclipse to change our names back to what they would have been a few days ago but just been keeping it a secret to all those that Kaa-san didn't want to tell." Tweedle Dee said grinning at Alv who merely raised an eyebrow at the strange names.

"I haven't been telling anyone since I thought you two wanted to keep it a secret! If it was up to me the whole universe would know you both are my children and what your names are so they know to never lay a finger on your heads lest they want to be ferried to hell." Éclair exclaimed looking at her children shocked and causing them to look at each other before sighing slightly.

"Apparently since we nearly died before we were born and she hadn't been able to raise us due to certain…circumstances she's protective as hell of us." Nichi said causing Alv to give him a somewhat sympathetic look.

"My mom is the same way with me sometimes." Alv said nodding in understanding while Dvergr gave her daughter a raised eyebrow look before turning to Éclair in amusement.

"If they find much more in common we'll need to begin planning the wedding Éclair." Dvergr said causing Alv and Nichi to stare at her in disbelief while Éclair giggled slightly behind one hand and Tsuki broke out snickering at the look on her brothers face.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it…Although I'm sure Nichi would look very handsome in a suit while Alv would look beautiful in a dress." Éclair said unable to resist teasing her son and the blue haired girl lightly, causing them both to scowl at her playfully before Dvergr remembered something.

"That's right. I almost forgot that my daughter has something she wants to say to you and your children." Dvergr said giving Alv a sharp look and causing Alv to look sheepish slightly.

"Let me guess an apology?" Tsuki asked startling Alv and Dvergr while Éclair nodded and Nichi merely sighed again.

"How'd you-!?" Alv asked startled at the black haired girl figuring out what she was about to do so quickly.

"I got mom's ability to see people's emotions sometimes. Your main emotion just now was apologetic as well as sheepish, so I figured you were about to apologize for something. Probably for being kinda…moody lately." Tsuki said shrugging while Éclair nodded slightly when Dvergr turned curious eyes on her. Dvergr hadn't heard of Éclair having that particular ability yet but supposed she shouldn't be surprised. Éclair was very good at reading people normally and seemed to sometimes know how they were feeling without having to even look at them.

"Um yeah actually." Alv said sheepishly at having been found out so quickly.

"No need for an apology. I knew you were getting jealous of something lately and figured that you were getting jealous because of how often Dvergr would spend time with us lately. We'd probably be the same way with mom since we only recently got her back and learned she didn't abandon us like we had been told before." Tsuki said smiling sweetly at Alv and causing her to grin in relief, she hated having to apologize she really really did.


	12. Episode Three in a nutshell

**Kiddy Grade and Hell Girl crossover**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Don't you have to get to work Ai-hime?" Hone asked looking at her wife who had already gotten dressed and was now eating breakfast, a good hour or so after she usually went to work.

"No, today's my day off." Eclair said causing the three to blink before merely shrugging at this. It seemed that unlike being Hell Girl, being an E.S. member meant she actually got some time off.

"So what will we be doing for today?" Wanyuudou asked raising an eyebrow at the others while Hone perked up slightly as a thought occurred to her.

"Me and Ai-hime haven't been able to go on a date in over several thousand years. So I had planned on taking her out today after she got off work but now we can make a day of it!" Hone said grinning and causing Éclair to smile ever so slightly in agreement.

"Alright. Then you two will be out and about all day to make up for lost time. Wanyuudou? Wanna help me set the website back up? With that damn spider gone now the power from people sent to hell will go to Ai-Oujo. That should make her E.S. job easier at the least." Ren asked turning to look at the older man who merely smiled and nodded his head at this as he sipped his tea.

"Go get dressed in something comfortable and casual hime-chan. I'll do up the dishes real quick and then we can go." Hone-Onna said kissing Éclair's cheeks as Éclair smiled at her and left to get ready.

"It's strange how this place hasn't changed a bit even with the rest of the universe moving so far forward I'm surprised they haven't ran into a brick wall." Ren said causing the other two to nod their agreement while Hone quickly washed up the dishes and placed them in the dish drainer to dry.

"You mean a star. I think Brick walls were replaced with some kind of metal a few hundred years ago." Hone corrected, being the one of them that went out into the actual world more often than not. Although that was because she was better at blending in than they were.

"Will this work Hone-chan?" Eclair asked as she walked out of their room to get her wifes opinion on her outfit. Hone-Onna turned around to look and got a small nose bleed for her troubles. Eclair was wearing a tight black tube top and a pair of shorts with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. The thing was that Éclair's black tube top was a size or so two small and therefore hugged her chest tightly and rather provocatively while her shorts were a little tight in certain areas as well. The two males exchanged looks at Éclairs choice in cloths and wisely left the house.

"Y-you look fantastic as always Hime-chan. I-I don't know if I'll be able to keep my hands to myself." Hone said staring at her wife wide eyed and getting a smirk from Éclair who sashayed closer to whisper sensually into her wifes ear.

"Go ahead. I won't stop you from touching me wherever you want." Éclair whispered before kissing Hone's cheek as the former Geisha's eyes shot down to Éclairs rather impressive chest before going back to her red eyes, a dark blush rising to the blue clad womans cheeks. Éclair smirked at seeing Hones reaction to her words and turned to head back to their room, making sure to add a little sway to her hips as she walked.

"Want to help me change cloths Koibito?" Éclair called back over her shoulder, causing Hone to race after her wife at the underlying tone of her voice.

"Éclair what are you doing here?" Ricki asked at about nine o clock that same night as she stepped into a fancy restaurant called Obu and saw her friend that had hardly left her home at all that day, despite what Hone may have had planned. Sometimes Éclair was just too good at distracting her wife from her plans.

"Hey Ricki. I'm on a date." Éclair said smiling at her friend who's eyes nearly popped out of her skull. She didn't know her friend was dating someone!

"Excuse me miss? May I have this dance?" A rather handsome blond haired man wearing a red suit asked holding his hand out and smiling at Éclair who merely raised an eyebrow at him.

"No. I'm taken." Éclair said bluntly and causing the man's face to drop while Ricki pouted at the fact that the boy didn't ask her.

"Then where is your date may I ask?" The man asked narrowing his eyes slightly as he looked around the room casually, trying to pinpoint who Éclair's date is.

"In the bathroom." Éclair answered shortly while Ricki was nearly bouncing around her friend.

"How come you didn't tell me you were dating someone Éclair? What's their name? What are they like? Have I met them? Are they good eye candy?" Ricki asked rapidly, wanting to know more about this 'mysterious' person that had caught her friends attention. By the end of the short questionnaire Éclair had her eyebrow arched at Ricki in amusement.

"I'm sure he won't mind you giving me just one little dance then." The blond man said grabbing Éclair's arm and yanking her to her feet.

"Oi! That's my wife you're harassing!" Hone-Onna said returning just in time to see the man yank Éclair to her feet, nearly dislocating her shoulder as he did so. The man turned around and made to say something only for Hone-Onna to not give him a chance while Ricki stared between Éclair and Hone-Onna shocked.

"Leave my wife alone!" Hone-Onna said bodily lifting the man and throwing him through a wall divider and into a table … right in between two mafia gangs that were having a meeting.

"Let me get this straight." Chief Eclipse said later that night as she massaged her temples with her hands.

"You two were out on a date to a fancy restaurant and when Hone-san went to the bathroom some man in a red suit tried to make Éclair dance with him after she had been seen and talked to by Ricki." Eclipse said having read the gist of the mission report and summarizing it a bit as she stared at the two standing on the other side of her desk.

"You, Hone-san came back just in time to witness the man grabbing Éclair and yanking her too her feet and reacted by throwing him into a wall. The 'wall' fell down to reveal he was now lying on a table in between two gangs that were having a meeting. This started up a shooting in the restaurant and you two somehow ended up stopping a child smuggling and brain controlling ring that had gotten hold of Lumiere." Eclipse finished causing the two to nod slightly at her words.

"Yeah that's the gist of it." Éclair said nodding and looking a little amused when Eclipse groaned and slammed her head into the desk.

"Why do I have a feeling things will start getting more interesting and troublesome from now on?"


End file.
